In the mall
by SapphireBlue24
Summary: When the Winx bumped into the Specialists in the mall, will they be friends or more than friends? This is my first story, so the summary is not good. Please R&R.
1. First time

**Hi all.. I'm a new writer and I don't know if my story is good enough so if you review, I would very much appreciate it. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: First time<strong>

**No POV:**

"Come on, Stella! We're gonna be late for class." shout Layla/Aisha from the Winx's common room.

"Coming! I just need to fix my hair." said Stella coming out of the room that she share with Layla/Aisha while trying to tie her hair with no luck.

"Stella, don't tell me you have forgotten magic?" said Musa.

"Oh, yeah. A touch of magic is just what I need. Thanks, Musa." said Stella gratefully.

With a click of her fingers, Stella's hair is instantly tied up in a neat ponytail. And the girls, Musa, Layla/Aisha, Flora, Stella, Tecna and Bloom walk together to their first class, Myth History.

After class, the Winx go to Magix for lunch and shopping for Stella. After their lunch, Stella and the girls walk to the mall with fruit smoothies in their hands. While there, Stella go from store to store, urging the girls to try the clothes she picked for them. As a result, the girls end up buying the same amount as Stella. Later, when they in their dorm rooms doing whatever they're doing, **(Musa: listening to her headphones; Layla/Aisha: practicing some dance moves; Stella: designing fashion; Flora: nursing her plants; Tecna: playing games on her computer; Bloom: playing with Kiko - her pet rabbit)** they hear an announcement by Ms. Faragonda.

"Girls, please meet me in my office."

The girls look at each other with confuse expression on their faces, shrug and go to see Ms. Faragonda. Bloom knock on Ms. Faragonda's office door and the girls walk into her office.

"Hello girls, please take a seat." Ms. Faragonda said while waving her hands to make more chairs appear.

The girls take a seat and wait for her to continue.

"As you all know, this Saturday we are going to have a ball here at Alfea for all three schools in Magix, and I want each of you to help plan and decorate the ballroom. Is that alright for you all?"

"Yes! That'll be fine, Ms. Faragonda. What do you want us to do?" Bloom answer on behalf of the Winx.

"Well, I want you all to plan and decorate according to your powers. That is; Layla/Aisha, you hang up the decorations; Stella, you control the lighting; Musa, you plan the music; Flora, you take care of the plants; Bloom and Tecna, you two can decide where the tables and chair are put. Oh, and remember to leave some space as the dance floor. That's it, can you girls handle it?"

"We won't disappoint you, Ms. Faragonda." Layla/Aisha reply. "We will do our best."

"Thank you, girls. I really appreciate it. You can leave now. You will start decorating tomorrow morning."

"You're welcome."

With that the girls exit Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Yay! Isn't it fun? Ms. Faragonda let us decorate the ballroom for the dance." Stella said while jumping around.

"Ya. Now come on, I'm starving. Let's go to Magix and eat." Musa said.

The girls go to Magix and eat dinner. After dinner, they walk around the shopping district. Stella decided she need to go shopping again and drag poor Bloom with her. Musa and Layla/Aisha go into the music center. Tecna go into the technology shop to see the latest gadgets while Flora go into the florists.

**Stella's POV:**

I am taking clothes from their racks for Bloom to try when I bump into something or someone.

"Hey, Bloom. Try this one, and this. These should su - ow!"

"Oh. I'm so sorry, are you alright?" that someone said. He hold out a hand to help me up from my position on the ground.

"Ya, but next time don't stand in the middle of the lane. I'm trying to shop here." I grumble while rubbing my backside.

"Haha, next time I won't. Hey, what's your name? I'm Brandon."

I look up and see that Brandon is not bad looking, quite cute somehow.

"I'm Stella and this is Bloom." I answer while gesturing to Bloom.

"Oh, and this is Sky." he said while gesturing to a blond person who is searching for something on the rack.

Sky turn around and wave to us. I see Bloom's face lights up. Aw, these two can be the perfect couple.

"Well, it is nice meeting you but we should go. We still need to shop and are meeting our friends in the foodcourt later. Bye" I said to Brandon.

After we are done shopping, we go to the foodcourt to wait for the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if it is good enough.<strong>


	2. Flashbacks

**Hi! So this is my second chapter. I think it is a bit long.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Flashbacks<strong>

**No POV:**

"Hey, where did you two go? We've been waiting forever." said Musa to Bloom and Stella when they enter the foodcourt.

"Well, what do you know? WE MET BOYS!" squeal Stella.

"Really? Seems to me all of us met a boy." said Layla/Aisha. "So, who'll share their story first?"

"How 'bout Stella and Bloom first?"

**Bloom's POV:**

_**Flashback:**_

_Stella was taking clothes from their racks for me to try when she bumped into someone._

_"Hey, Bloom. Try this one, and this. These should su - ow!"_

_"Oh. I'm so sorry, are you alright?" that someone said. He held out a hand to help Stella up from her position on the ground._

_"Ya, but next time don't stand in the middle of the lane. I'm trying to shop here." she grumbled while rubbing her backside._

_"Haha, next time I won't. Hey, what's your name? I'm Brandon."_

_"I'm Stella and this is Bloom." Stella answered while gesturing to me_

_"Oh, and this is Sky." he said while gesturing to a blond person who is searching for something on the rack._

_Sky turned around and waved to us. He is so cute. I can felt my whole face light up._

_"Well, it is nice meeting you but we should go. We still need to shop and are meeting our friends in the foodcourt later. Bye." Stella said to Brandon._

_After we are done shopping, we went to the foodcourt to find you guys waiting for us._

"That's it." I said to the girls while we are walking to Alfea.

"Okay, so Flora you're next. Tell us about the boy you met." Layla/Aisha said to Flora.

Instantly, Flora blush a light shade of pink. But she tell us her story anyway.

**Flora's POV:**

_**Flashback:**_

_I was walking around the florist's admiring the flowers when I saw a beautiful pink rose on the floor. I went to pick it up, but I felt another hand brush past mine and picked the rose up. I blush and stand up, while the person also stand up. I looked up and saw that he is very cute with long midnight blue hair._

_"Here you go, a beautiful flower to match your beautiful face." he said to me while handing the flower to me after paying for it_

_I blushed and take the flower._

_"Th-thank y-you." I stammered while blushing a shade of light pink._

_"You're welcome. I'm Helia, nice to meet you." he said and kissed the back of my hand like a gentleman._

_"I-I'm Fl-Flora, nice to meet y-you t-too." I stammered and blush a deeper shade of pink._

_"What a beautiful name. It suits you perfectly."_

_"Th-thank y-you. I h-have to go m-meet with my f-friends in the foodcourt. Bye." I stammered, blushed and waved to him._

_Then I went to the foodcourt. Since I'm the first one here, I bought a fruit smoothie and wait for you guys._

"That's how I met Helia." I said with a dreamy look on my face and blush a deep shade of pink.

"Wow, our Flora here have found a crush." said Stella while trying not to giggle.

"Next, Tecna." said Bloom.

By now we are in our dorm room in Alfea.

**Tecna's POV:**

_**Flashback:**_

_I was looking around at the computer corner when I saw someone playing some kind of game on one of the computer. I went closer and saw that he is playing one of my favorite games. He lost and try again._

_"Hey, how 'bout we compete together?" I tell him._

_He turned around and I saw that he has ginger colored hair and he wears glasses._

_"Sure."_

_He moved over a bit so I can stand beside him. Then, we start playing the game. I beat him by 100 points._

_"Wow, you are good. Not bad for a girl." he smiled at me. "I'm Timmy, what about you?"_

_"Tecna." I replied._

_"Hello Tecna, nice to meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you too, Timmy." I tell him, then I check the digital clock on the computer. "Oh, I need to go to the foodcourt to wait for my friends. Bye."_

_Then, I went to the foodcourt to see Flora just finishing her smoothie._

"Now, it's Layla/Aisha and Musa's turn." I said.

**Musa's POV:**

**_Flashback:_**

_Me and Layla/Aisha was browsing through the music when someone bumped into me.  
><em>

_"Ouch, that hurts. Hey, next time watch where you are going!" I said to that person while rubbing my head._

_"Yeah right, pixie. As if I care what you think."_

_I can't believe somebody dare to talk back to me. After Layla/Aisha helped me get up from the ground, another person came to see what's the matter._

_"Wow Riven, you bumped into a girl and you didn't even say sorry." he said._

_So his name is Riven, huh. Not a bad name, too bad he has a very rude attitude._

_"Whatever, I'm sorry. You okay?" he grumbled after being lectured by his friend._

_"Still alive. So you're Riven, am I right? What about you?" I asked Riven's friend._

_"Nabu. Sorry about that."_

_"It's okay. I'm Musa and she's Layla/Aisha." I tell him._

_"Hey look, Muse! Look what I found, it's your favorite band and they have a new release." Layla/Aisha held up a new CD of my favorite band._

_"Ya, finally. I've been waiting forever for them. Well, nice to meet you two but we need to wait for our friends." I tell Riven and Nabu._

_After I paid for the CD, me and Layla/Aisha walk to the foodcourt._

"Finished. That's how we met." I said.

**No POV:**

After Musa's story, they prepare for bed.

"Goodnight girls, tomorrow we need to decorate." said Bloom while yawning.

After the girls said goodnight to each other they go to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review.<strong>


	3. Hey! It's you

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit short. The ball will be on the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Random915: Thank you! Which one shall I use? Layla or Aisha?**

**Briar Charming: Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Hey! It's you...<span>**

**No POV:**

"Hurry up, Stella." shout Layla/Aisha.

"I'm coming. Shesh Layla/Aisha, do you really have to yell at me every morning?" huff Stella coming out of the room she share with Layla/Aisha. "Today is Saturday, for goodness sake. Let your mouth rest for two days a week."

"I would let my mouth rest for seven days a week if only you would hurry up." said Layla/Aisha.

"Cut it out guys. We need to decorate the ballroom." Flora said as the peacemaker she is.

"Yeah. Who chooses her clothes for an hour and a half, anyway? Who wouldn't be mad?" said Layla/Aisha.

"I can't help it if I wanna pick the perf - "

"Let's go down to the ballroom. Clocks' ticking." said Musa.

The girls stop arguing and walk to the ballroom. When they reach the ballroom, they see Ms. Faragonda with six boys.

"Hey! That's Nabu and Riven." said Layla/Aisha. "What're they doing here?"

"That's Helia." said Flora while blushing a light shade of pink.

"There's Brandon and Sky!" squeal Stella.

"That's Timmy." said Tecna. "I'm guessing they're from Red Fountain. And I'm 98.5% sure that they're here to help us with the decorating."

"Hi, Ms. Faragonda. We're here." smile Bloom.

"Oh, there you are. Let me introduce you to the boys."

"No need, Ms. Faragonda." smile Layla/Aisha. "We met them in the mall."

A chorus of "Hey! It's you." and "Hi there." can be heard from the boys, while "Hey." and "Hello." can be heard from the girls.

"Okay, since you already know each other, you can work together." said Ms. Faragonda while walking to the door.

"Listen here guys. Nabu, you hang up the decorations with Layla/Aisha. Riven, you plan the music with Musa. Sky and Timmy, you two help Bloom and Tecna decide where the tables and chairs are put. Helia, you take care of the plants with Flora. And lastly, Brandon you help me control the lighting." finish Stella with a big grin on her face.

"Who died and made you Queen?" mutter Riven.

"Excuse me?!" hiss Stella.

"Let's not argue, okay? We have the whole ballroom to decorate, and we only have 10 hours 28 minutes 43 seconds and 19 milliseconds to decorate." said Tecna.

The Winx and the Specialists go to work on their jobs assigned by Stella, although Riven doesn't like it one bit.

After they have finished, the girls go up to their dorm rooms and the boys go back to Red Fountain to prepare.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review..<strong>


	4. The Ball

**Hi guys! This chapter is about the ball.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: The Ball<span>**

**No POV:**

The girls go to their rooms to prepare for the ball.

Stella is wearing a a orange and yellow ball gown with sparkling stars and moons and yellow high heels. Musa is wearing red ball gown with black musical notes and red high heels. Bloom is wearing a blue ball gown with pink hearts and blue high heels. Flora is wearing a light pink ball gown with roses on it and pink high heels. Layla/Aisha is wearing a ball gown with different shades of green and green high heels. Tecna is wearing a purple ball gown with digital numbers and purple high heels.

When they are done, the girls walk to the ballroom. The ballroom is already full of students from Red Fountain and Cloud Tower, not to mention from Alfea. The girls walk into the ballroom and sit at one of the tables. Not long after, the Specialists also come and sit at the table where the Winx are.

"Hi, Helia." smile Flora sweetly.

"Hi, Flora. You look beautiful tonight." compliment Helia.

"Th-thank y-you." reply Flora while blushing.

"Hi, Brandon!" said Stella.

"Hi, sunshine. You're stunning."

"Sunshine? I love IT!"

"Hello, Sky." smile Bloom

"Hi, Bloom. You look beautiful." said Sky.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Nabu." said Layla/Aisha.

"Hey, Layla/Aisha. Looking good."

"Don't I always?" tease Layla/Aisha.

"Hi, Timmy. Wanna play the latest model of the DigiGameX 770?"

"Hi, Tecna. Of course."

"Lovebirds. Such a waste of time." scoff Riven while rolling his eye.

"Excuse me? The 'lovebirds' as you call them are my friends." hiss Musa.

"Whatever. I'm gonna take something to eat." said Riven and he walk to where the buffet table is.

Just then, Ms. Faragonda come and ask Musa if she would like to sing.

"Hello Musa, I was wondering if you would like to sing a song for us?" ask Ms. Faragonda.

"Of course, Ms. Faragonda. When's my turn?" answer Musa.

"How 'bout after this song?"

"Okay!" smile Musa.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna sing a song." Musa tell the girls when Ms. Faragonda walked back to her table.

"And now, we have MUSA MELODY sing us a song!"

Musa walk on stage.

"Hello! Tonight I'm gonna sing a song called Love Story."

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**

We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts:<br>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
>See you make your way through the crowd<br>And say, "Hello, "  
>Little did I know...<p>

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, oh.<p>

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."<br>But you were everything to me,  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go."<br>And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'<p>

Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<p>

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<p>

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

"The crowd cheer for Musa when she finished the song.

"Thank you!" said Musa and she walk off the stage.

"You were fantastic, Muse." said Layla/Aisha.

"Awesome!" said Tecna.

"Great!" said Flora.

"Beautiful!" said Bloom.

"Absolutely fantastically awesomely beautiful!" shout Stella.

"Haha, thanks guys." laugh Musa.

"Hey, this is a good song. you guys wanna dance?"

The girls all hit the dance floor and dance with each other. Then the boys come and ask the girls to dance except Musa. Musa sat at the table and watch them.

"You were great just now." Riven said suddenly coming to her.

"Thanks? I don't know you're the complimentary kind of guy." said Musa.

"What do you know, pixie?"

"Fairy."

"Whatever, wanna dance?"

"Okay."

The Winx and Specialists have fun at the ball tonight, and it is time to say goodbye. After the Specialists go back to Red Fountain, the girls go up to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review!<strong>


	5. The date

**Hello! Sorry, I've been a bit busy lately 'cause my end-of-year exams are coming up. Btw, this chapter takes place on Sunday. The ball is on Saturday and Stella just went shopping on Friday (and met the boys).**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Summer's Sunshine: Thanks for reading and I also love 'Love Story'.**

**Alex winx club: Here is a new chapter! Enjoy! XD**

**Muriforever: Yes, there'll be. But how MxR do you want? Do you want Riven to get jealous and then they become a couple, or do you wan't them to become a couple instantly?**

**Random915: (Chapter 3) Really? (Chapter 4) Yeah, I think so too!**

**Briar Charming: That's great, I hope you also like this chapter. :)**

**kourtney: Thanks!**

**i love dogs200w: I've read it and I like it.. Plz update as soon as possible.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: The date<span>**

**No POV:**

The Winx all wake up to find a bright light beam in their rooms.

"Stella, why did you put your brightest sun in our rooms, we're trying to sleep here." yawn Bloom while walking out of the room she share with Flora.

"Brandon asked me out!" squeal Stella while dancing around the Winx's common room.

"And what are you gonna wear?" ask Musa.

"That's the problem, darling. I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO WEAR!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down pretty princess. I'm sure you have a lot of dresses to wear to your date." said Layla/Aisha.

"No, there's nothing which means we have to go - " start Stella slyly.

"Shopping" groan the rest of the girls.

"Do we really have to? I mean you just went on Friday." ask Musa.

"'Course we have to, where else am I gonna find the perfect outfit for my date? Plus, I would really appreciate it if you guys come too. Pwetty pwease? With bevvy on top?" beg Stella with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I hate it when you use that face." huff Musa.

"Why? It's cute. Besides, I can get what I want by putting on that face." laugh Stella.

"I don't know why I'm even friends with you." said Musa.

"Easy darling. That's 'cause we met in our first year, shared a dorm and became best friends. How easy it that?" smile Stella.

"Whatever, are you planing to change and go shopping or you wanna talk all day and forget 'bout the date with Brandon?"

After Stella changed, the girls catch a bus to Magix mall.

"Hey look at this, isn't it perfect with that yellow dress I'm buying?" said Stella while holding up a pair of star earring and a moon necklace.

"Pretty princess, it will suit very well with that dress." said Musa.

"And this high heels should suit you." said Bloom holding up a pair of yellow high heels with a star at the side.

"Oh, what a beautiful high heel. I wanna buy it!"

After Stella paid for the dress, high heels and accessories, the girls have lunch and go back to Alfea.

"Okay listen here, Stella, you only have 4 hours 56 minutes 23 seconds and 11 milliseconds to take a bubble bath, dry your hair, curl your hair, wear your dress and jewelries, wear your make up, paint your nails, put on your shoes and wait for Brandon to pick you up. Is that clear? Or do you wanna be late?" ask Tecna.

"How am I gonna do all that in 4 hours?" wail Stella.

"Shouting won't help, Stella. Now you only have 4 hours 55 minutes 43 seconds and 21 milliseconds...20...19...18...17.. - "

"Okay okay, I get it. All of you help me get ready."

The girl all help Stella to prepare for her date. Flora give Stella a natural facial mask, Bloom paint her nails, Musa put on some music, Layla/Aisha prepare the dress, and Tecna keep track of the time. Stella finish preparing for her date at exactly 5 minutes before Brandon come to pick her up.

"Okay Stella, Brandon is coming in 5 minutes...4...3...2... Are you ready? 'Cause he's gonna knock any second now." ask Tecna.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Here he is. Bye Stella, have fun." the girls tell Stella.

"'Course I'll have fun, bye girls." and with that she walk out of the girls dorm and into Brandon's open arms.

After Stella and Brandon left, the girls decided to play some games, but they quickly got bored with it.

"What should we do?" moan Musa. "I wanna know how it goes with the two lovebirds."

"Yeah, me too." agree Bloom.

"Hey girls, how 'bout we follow them and see how it goes?" suggest Layla/Aisha.

"Sounds fun. Why don't we?" said Musa looking around at the girls for confirmation.

"I-I don't know about that. It's rude to interrupt their date." said Flora looking nervous with the whole idea.

"Aw, come on Flo. We're just checking up on them, we're not interrupting." said Bloom trying to assure Flora.

"I agree with Flora. It's not good to sneak around while pretending we're just passer-by, that'll attract attention to ourselves." said Tecna.

"You guys are no fun." pout Bloom while crossing her arms.

"Hey, how 'bout we play truth or dare? That'll be fun." said Musa with a sly smile on her face.

"Okay. Let's play paper scissors rock to see who goes first." said Bloom rubbing her hands gleefully. "I have the perfect dare in mind."

The girls form a circle and play paper scissors rock.

"Okay, Flora you're first. Let's see truth or dare?" ask Layla/Aisha.

"Um... I choose truth." Flora reply.

"No fun, but whatever." said Musa.

Flora POV:

The girls huddle together accept me and talk in whispers discussing what question to ask me. I'm very nervous, I don't know what kind of question they're going to ask me.

"Okay Flora, answer this question truthfully or play a dare." said Tecna once they finished discussing. "Have you kissed Helia yet?"

Oh no, I hate these kinds of questions. I don't know how to answer.

"I-I...well no, I don't think so." I answer honestly while blushing a light pink. "But he did kissed my hand when he we met."

"Really?" Musa raise a suspicious eyebrow.

"Y-yes really. Now who's next?" I said.

"If you say so." shrug Layla/Aisha. But I don't think she believe me.

"Hey guys, there's this spin thingy I found on the app store that can help us choose who's next." said Tecna while showing us her phone. It has a circle with spaces around it to type in our names and there's a needle which spins when you press the button 'Spin Now'.

"What are you waiting for?" ask Bloom. "DOWNLOAD IT!"

"Okay..." said Tecna pressing the install button. "Now we need to wait for it to install."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I got the idea for playing truth or dare when I read 'Truth or Dare Anyone?' by Summer's Sunshine. You guys should read it, it's really good. Anyway, please review or PM me to tell me what dare (or questions) should I give the other Winx. Thanks! :)<strong>


	6. Again?

**Here's Chapter 6! Hope you guys enjoy it..!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Guest: I'll use Layla in my next story. Hope you'll read it when I publish it! XD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Again?<br>**

**No POV:  
><strong>

After Tecna downloaded the Truth or Dare app, the Winx continue to play.

"Right, now I'm gonna press this button and the needle will - " begin Tecna.

"Just do it, we don't need an expert here to teach us how it works." cut in Layla/Aisha while rolling her eyes.

Tecna press the 'Spin Now' button and the girls hold their breath and wait for the needle to stop spinning.

"The needle points to...me?" announce Tecna.

"Okay Tecna, the needle chooses you and so it's your turn." said Bloom. "Truth or dare?"

"Um...dare?" said Tecna uncertainly.

"Good choice, Tec." smile Musa giving Tecna a thumbs up.

The girls accept Tecna huddle together to decide what dare Tecna will get.

"Okay Tecna, here's your dare." said Musa.

"Will it be hard?" ask Tecna biting her lower lip.

"Depends how you think of it." shrug Musa. "Anyway, your dare is to plant a pack fake spiders in Timmy's room tonight."

Musa hold up a gigantic pack of fake Halloween spiders.

"What? Are you crazy?" exclaim Tecna.

"No, actually I'm not crazy." said Musa.

"Come on, Tecna. Don't back down, or you're a coward chicken." laugh Bloom. "We'll come with you if that makes you feel better."

"Fine." grumble Tecna. "But if I get in trouble, I'll blame it on you guys."

"No problem, as long you get it done." said Layla/Aisha.

The girls walk to Red Fountain and knock on the Specialists' door. Sky open the door and invite them in.

"Oh hey! I wasn't expecting you girls." said Sky.

"Um..I just wanna know if Timmy's here?" said Tecna nervously clutching the bag of spiders behind her back.

"Oh, wait a minute I'll call him. TIMMY!" said Sky.

Timmy come out of his room and when he sees Tecna, he blush a light shade of pink.

"What's the - Hey! Didn't expect you girls to come."

"Um.." laugh Tecna nervously. "I was hopping..um..you can lend me your..um..your ComputerY 86 for a moment. I..um..kinda need it urgently and I don't have time to buy one."

"Oh, sure. It's in my room, you know how to set it up right?" said Timmy.

"Yeah, thanks."

Tecna quickly go into the room that Timmy share with Helia. She empty the bag of spiders on Timmy's side of the room and put a spell on them. SHe wait for a few minutes for the spell to work and then go back to the guys' common room.

"Thanks Timmy. Now we're just gonna head back to Alfea."

The girls go back to their common room and crowd around Tecna.

"So? How did it go?" ask Musa.

"Well, I planted all the spiders on Timmy's side of the room and put a spell on them so that they will be invisible for a half an hour so that when Timmy go back to his room he won't suspect anything. Oh, and I also put up an invisible camera to see how he reacts." giggle Tecna.

"Awesome, now let's see his expression when he found the spiders in his room." said Layla/Aisha.

Tecna pull down a screen and they watch the scene unfold.

**With the Specialists...**

**Nabu's POV:**

After the girls left we watch a bit of TV accept Timmy. He said he have something to finish a project and go to his room. After half an hour, we hear a scream coming from Timmy and Helia's room. We all rush to the scene to see what happened.

"What's the matter Tim Tam? Saw a ghost?" tease Riven.

"S-spiders!"

There are a lot of spiders on Timmy's side of the room.

"Wait a minute, these are Halloweens' spiders. They're fake" said Sky picking one up and showing it to us.

"Someone's played a trick on you, Timmy. A really good one too." laugh Riven.

"But they ain't here half an hour ago when I came in. How can someone plant the spiders if I'm in here? Surely I'd have heard it." said a confused Timmy. "It's illogical."

**With the Winx...**

**No POV:**

"Wow, great job. I can't believe you actually pulled it off." laugh Musa. "And managed to scare the lights out of Timmy too. I actually kinda feel sorry for him."

"Okay, now who's next Tec?" said Bloom.

Tecna press the button and the girls wait for it to stop.

"Yay! It's me, I choose dare!" said Layla/Aisha.

The girls huddle together to decide Layla/Aisha's dare.

"Layla/Aisha, your dare is...drum roll please..." start Musa with a dramatic pause.

"Just spit it out already, we don't need another drama queen." groan Layla/Aisha.

"Fine. Your dare is...make a fake call."

"To?" ask Layla/Aisha with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

"Nabu." reply Bloom with a grin.

"What?!" shout Layla/Aisha in disbelief.

"Yep, you are to make a fake phone call to Nabu." said Tecna.

"Girls, don't you think it's not fair? I mean, we're playing tricks on the guys." ask Flora with a worried face.

"Who cares? It's nearly Halloween anyway." said Musa. "Layla/Aisha, you making this phone call or be a coward chicken?"

"Whatever, where's my phone?" grumble Layla/Aisha.

Tecna give Layla/Aisha her phone and she dial Nabu's phone number.

"Hello?" said Nabu. "Who's this?"

"Hello, is this Nabu?" ask Layla/Aisha in a high voice.

"Yes. Who're you?"

"Nabu! I'm your childhood sweetheart, remember?" squeak Layla/Aisha.

"Childhood sweetheart?"

"Yes! Don't tell me you've forgotten me?"

"Nope sorry." apologize Nabu.

"Oh Nabu, don't you remember the promise we made? How could you forget me?" fake cry Layla/Aisha.

"Um..look, I don't know who you are and I don't have a childhood sweetheart."

"Nabu! Is there another girl? I'll come find you, and we can get married right away."

"Sorry, whoever you are I'm not into you." said Nabu.

"How could you! Nabu darling, where are you?" screech Layla/Aisha.

"No need, bye." and with that he hang up.

"Wow! Childhood sweetheart?" said Musa.

"Pretty neat huh?" smirk Layla/Aisha. "Who's next?"

Tecna press the button.

"Bloom." announce Tecna.

"Hmm...I want dare."

The girls accept Bloom huddle together.

"Bloom, your mission is to kiss Sky." said Tecna.

"Now?"

"Yes, now." confirm Tecna.

"But..."

"No buts, we'll come with you."

The girls go to Red Fountain, and Bloom knock on the door.

"Oh, hey? What are you girls doing here? Didn't you came just now?" ask Helia.

"Um...is Sky in?"

"Oh, he's here. Come in." Helia invite the girls in.

"No thanks, Helia. Only Bloom will go in, but can you leave the door open?" said Musa.

"Um..okay?" said Helia and walk back to the common room.

Bloom follow Helia in.

"Hi Bloom, why are you here again?" greet Sky.

"Um...I've something to give you."

Bloom walk towards Sky and kiss him on the lips. Then, she charge out of the room.

"Run!"

The girls run back to Alfea.

"Whew, that was embarrassing." said Bloom glaring at Tecna. "Anyway Musa, what do you choose?"

"Dare."

The girls accept Musa huddle together.

"Musa, your dare is write a note on the Specialists' door."

"We need to go back to Red Fountain AGAIN?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What should I write about?"

"Anything."

The girls go back to Red Fountain and stand in front of the Specialists' door. Musa use her magic to write a note. It says:

To: The Specialists

I need all of you (including Brandon)  
>to meet me by the fountain at the<br>mall tomorrow at 3:00 p.m. It  
>is very important so please<br>meet me exactly at 3:00 p.m.  
>See you there.<p>

~Secret Admirer

After Musa wrote the note, she knock on the door and flee Red Fountain with the girls. Back in their dorm, they wait for Stella to come back.

"I'm back!" shout Stella coming in.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is very long. Please review!<strong>


	7. It's a TRICK?

**Wow! It's the 7th chapter already, it feels like only yesterday when I started it. My end-of-year exams has started yesterday, so I dunno when I have time to post chapter 8. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<br>**

**Alex winx club: Here's the answers to your questions: 1. Yes, Musa did enjoy dancing with Riven. 2. Tecna have a crush on Timmy but is too shy to admit it. Sorry, I didn't use your second dare. (dye one of the girls' hair a different color)  
><strong>

**Briar Charming: Thanks! Here's Chapter 7.**

**Muriforever: Thanks! I'll think of something.**

**shiinoy: Here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it..!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: It's a TRICK?<span>**

**NO POV:**

The girls all crowd around Stella when she come in.

"So? How was it? Is it fun? Huh?" ask Layla/Aisha.

"Whoa! One questions at a time." laugh Stella. "Yes, it is fun."

"What did you guys do?" ask Flora.

**Stella's POV:**

I start telling them about my date.

_**Flashback:**_

_We went to a restaurant to have dinner after Brandon picked me up from Alfea._

_"Sunshine, later I'm gonna take you to the park." said Brandon._

_"What for?" I asked._

_"You'll see." he answered with a mysterious grin._

_After dinner, we went to the park. Brandon led me to my favorite place by the lake._

_"Wow, how did you know this is my favorite place?"_

_"Let's just say I understand you."_

_There was a blanket on the ground. Brandon sat on it and beckoned me over, I sat beside him and we watch the stars for a while. Then, we walk around for a bit. I spotted an ice-cream truck and we went to get an ice-cream each, vanilla for me and chocolate for Brandon. We talked and walked while eating our ice-creams. We went back to the lake and he asked me to be his girlfriend.  
><em>

_"Stella Solaria, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked._

_"Yes! Oh Brandon, of course." I answered than jumped on him and kissed him._

"That's how it went" I said.

**NO POV:**

"So he asked you to be his girlfriend, huh?" Musa ask.

"Yes! That was the happiest moment of my date." reply Stella.

"Um...girls, it's getting late and we have class tomorrow." said Flora.

"Yeah, and we need to go to the mall after class." continue Tecna.

"The mall? What for?" ask Stella.

"Never you mind, you'll see when you get there." grin Layla/Aisha.

"'Night girls." yawn Bloom while walking to the room she share with Flora.

"'Night Bloom." chorus the other girls.

The girls all go to their respective rooms to sleep.

**The next day, after class...  
><strong>

"Stella!" shout Layla/Aisha. "Are you ready? We need to leave now!"

"Yeah, I'm done." said Stella coming out of the room she share with Layla/Aisha. "Why are we going to the mall again? I mean, it's not that I'm not excited, it's usually me who drag you guys to the mall but today it's you guys who drag me to the mall."

"You see, yesterday when you went out on your date, we played Truth or Dare. And Musa got the last dare, her dare is to write a note on the Specialists' door. She wrote about meeting a secret admirer by the fountain at the mall today at exactly 3:00 p.m. So now we pretend that you want to go shopping and we 'accidentally' bump into them." explain Bloom.

"Oh, will Brandon be there?" ask Stella.

"Probably, I wrote 'including Brandon' in the note." Musa said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" cry Stella.

The girls walk to the Magix mall and walk around. At 3:04 p.m. they go to the fountain by the mall.

"Hey girls!" wave Sky from the fountain.

"Oh hey! What are you guys doing here?" ask Bloom innocently.

"Well...yesterday, we saw a note on our door saying that someone will be waiting for us here." reply Timmy.

"Oh, who is it?" ask Tecna.

"It says secret admirer." said Helia.

"Oh, cool." smile Flora mysteriously.

"It's a trick." grumble Riven.

"Really?" ask Musa with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"We've waited for 4 minutes now, and it says to wait at exactly 3:00 p.m."

The girls exchange a smile.

"Oh well, happy waiting. And Brandon do you wanna go shopping?" Stella ask Brandon.

"Okay!" Brandon follow Stella into the mall.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the music store. Bye girls." said Musa while walking into the mall.

The rest of the girls all split up and go into the mall leaving the guys by the fountain.

"I'm gonna go with Flora." said Helia. He run to catch up with Flora.

"I'm gonna go the technology store." Timmy walk into the mall.

Riven, Sky and Nabu also follow Musa, Bloom and Layla/Aisha respectively.

**Riven's POV:**

I go to the music store where Musa is. She is with a guy with dark blue hair, Jarad I think. What is he doing here? I hate that guy.

"Hey beautiful." he said approaching Musa.

"What?" Musa ask.

"Wanna go out sometime?" Jarad ask.

That creep, how dare he ask Musa out. Wait..am I jealous? Why am I jealous? Oh crap, I think I fell for Musa.

"No, besides I already have a boyfriend."

"Really? Where is he?" Jarad raise an eyebrow.

"Here. I'm her boyfriend." I said wrapping my arm round Musa's shoulder.

"Wha - " Musa stare at me, wide eyed. Then quickly cover it with a fake smile.

**Musa's POV:**

Riven wrap his arm round me. What does he think he is doing? But it feels nice.

"Yeah, now can you leave me alone?" I tell that Jarad guy.

He immediately scurry away.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"Whatever." he said dropping his arm. "I hate that guy."

I continue with my music search. After I pay for the CD, me and Riven go to the arcade to find Layla/Aisha and Nabu playing at one of the game station.

"Hey Musa, wanna dance?" said Layla/Aisha when I walk over to her.

"Sure, this time I'm not gonna lose to you." I warn.

"We'll see." she reply with a chuckle.

**No POV:**

Musa and Layla/Aisha go to one of the dance machine.

"So, what song?" ask Musa looking at the song menu.

"I dunno, you choose. You're the fairy of music." Layla/Aisha reply with a shrug.

"How 'bout Dancing Queen?"

"Sure."

Musa enter the song code and she and Layla/Aisha stand in position on the dance pad. The music starts and the two start to dance following the arrows on the screen while Riven and Nabu race each other in a car racing game.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was this chapter? Please review!<strong>


	8. Where's Musa?

**Hey! Here's chapter 8. This chapter is about Musa is kidnapped by Jarad. He and Darcy have plans to rule the whole magical dimension.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Where's Musa?<br>**

**No POV:**

After Layla/Aisha beat Musa by 2 points they meet up with the other Winx and Specialists.

"I still can't believe I didn't win. You've won every single time I danced with you. It's not fair." whine Musa.

She and Layla/Aisha are walking in front of Riven and Nabu.

"Well, believe it or not I still won." reply Layla/Aisha with a smirk.

"Next time, I will win. Just you wait." joke Musa.

"Bring it on." challenge Layla/Aisha.

"Hey guys, where have you been? It's getting late and we need to go back to Alfea." said Flora.

The girls head back to Alfea while the boys head back to Red Fountain. The girls talk about their day with the Specialists and go to bed at around 10:45 p.m not knowing that someone is plotting to kidnap Musa.

**Jarad's POV:**

I am now hiding in the tree outside of the stupid fairies' dorm. They're still talking, when are they planning to go to bed? I'll teach Musa a lesson for rejecting me. At around 10:45 p.m they finally decide to sleep.

"'Night girls." said Flora, the nature freak.

"'Night Flora." the girls reply.

I sneak into Musa's room that she share with Tecna, the techno girl. I walk over to Musa's bed. I lift her up and with a spell of my own, transport us to my secret hideout.

**Musa's POV:**

I wake up to a sound, but not the usual wake up call from Stella, it's like something or someone growling and hitting something. I scan my surroundings and find that I'm in some sort of cave. I try to stand up but can't, my ankles are tied together and my hands are tied 'round a pole. Then I see Jarad approaching me.

"Hey beautiful, I see that you're up." he said with a smirk.

"Why am I here? Where's Alfea? Why are you here?" I ask him.

He just stand there with that awful smirk on his face. If I ever get outta here, I'm gonna make sure that he wish he was never born.

"You're here because _nobody _rejects me, not even someone as beautiful as you. And as to where's Alfea, you probably won't see it again." he said. "That's the answers to your questions."

"You still haven't answer the question: 'Why are you here?'" I said.

"You really wanna know why I'm here?"

"Yes, you stupid jerk."

"Well, let's see, how do I put it so you won't be scared? Hmm... Okay, this" he said gesturing to the cave. "is my one of the cave on my planet, the Dark Nebula. And I kidnapped you so that we can be married and me and Darcy will rule the whole magical dimension."

"Darcy?" I gasp. "No, you can't force me to marry you. And no way am I letting you and your bitchy girlfriend rule the magical dimension."

I can't let him and Darcy, one of the members of the Trix have infinite powers.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." he warn in a low voice.

**At Alfea...**

**No POV:**

"Hey guys, have you seen Musa anywhere?" ask Tecna walking out of her and Musa's room.

"No, she's probably still sleeping. No need to worry." said Stella with a smile.

"That's the problem, she's not in her bed and we have class in half an hour." said Tecna with panic in her voice.

"Relax Tecna, let's not jump to conclusion. Maybe she go to class first?" said Flora soothingly.

"Maybe you're right. Bye girls."

Tecna go to class to find that Musa's absent. In the dorm, she tell the other girls about it.

"Girls, Musa's not in class." said Tecna.

"Yeah, Musa's not in Potion Mixture class too." said Bloom starting to worry about where Musa might be.

"And she's not in Music and Dance class. That's two of her favorite classes." said Layla/Aisha.

"Let's not worry yet. Think where might Musa be." said Flora.

"Maybe she might be with Riven." start Stella. "Last time at the mall, I 'accidentally' noticed that Riven has his arm around Musa."

The girls decide that Musa's with Riven and go to Red Fountain. They find that Riven is training with the other Specialists in the fighting arena.

"Riven! Have you seen Musa?" yell Stella attracting attention to the Winx.

The Specialists come over and ask what happen.

"Musa's not at Alfea, and we suspect that she would be with Riven." explain Stella.

"Why would she be with me?" ask Riven.

"'Cause I saw you two together last time at the mall."

"We aren't together and where have she gone to?" said Riven.

"That's the problem, we don't know." reply Layla/Aisha. "That's why we need your help."

The girls and boys go back to Alfea to tell Ms. Faragonda. Bloom knock on Ms. Faragonda's door and go in with the Winx and Specialists behind her.

"Yes girls? How can I help you?" said Ms. Faragonda.

"Ms. Faragonda, Musa's gone." said Tecna.

"What do you mean Musa's gone?" ask a puzzled Ms. Faragonda.

"She's not in her classes this morning and she haven't come back now." said Flora.

"Tecna, can you use your powers to locate Musa?" said Ms. Faragonda. "And while she is doing that, I think you girls should go back to your dorm room first. Boys, I will tell Professor Saladin to excuse you from your afternoon classes."

"Yes, Ms. Faragonda."

The girls and boys go to the Winx's common room. There they wait for Tecna to locate Musa.

"Girls, I think I've found it. Musa's in...the Dark Nebula?" read Tecna from her laptop. "Isn't that's where Darcy is from? And why is she there?"

"That creep, Jarad." growl Riven. "I knew it. He kidnapped Musa, when I get my hands on him, I'll make him wish he was dead."

"Why do you suspect him?" ask Layla/Aisha.

"Last time at the mall, I saw him flirting with Musa and I saw that Musa's annoyed with him so I decided to play the role as Musa's boyfriend and he quickly went away, but not before I see the evil glint in his eye." said Riven pacing the girls' common room.

"Oh, I see. But you two will - " begin Stella.

"Hey, hear this. If a prince of the Dark Nebula married a princess of the Harmonic Nebula, they will have infinite powers and can rule the whole magical dimension including Earth." cut in Tecna.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Bloom. "We need to save Musa from a forced marriage."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 8. Hope you all like it. Review!<strong>


	9. Help me, Riven

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 9. Sorry, this chapter is a bit short... I don't know what to write about.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Muriforever: No, she won't be hurt (I think). :) You need to read to find out!**

**Alex winx club: Thanks! Here's the next chapter.**

**MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever: Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: Help me, Riven<br>**

**No POV:**

The Winx and Specialists prepare themselves for take off to the Dark Nebula. When they arrived, they find themselves in front of a dark forest.

"We need a plan." said Timmy.

"Okay, how 'bout - " begin Stella.

"Who said you get to decide?" snap Riven.

"Riven, calm down. You wanna rescue Musa or not?" ask Nabu.

"Fine, carry on with whatever you wanna say." huff Riven.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Stella glare at Riven, who just roll his eyes. "me and the rest of us except Riven will fight them and Riven will rescue Musa."

"Yeah, I don't think it will work very well with this plan of yours." mumble Riven.

"You wanna rescue Musa or stand here and complain all day?" snap Stella clearly irritated with Riven.

"Whatever," said Riven. "let's go." And he start to walk towards the forest with the others following behind him.

**Musa's POV:**

I'm now in a castle dungeon. I don't know why they would brought me here, it's not like here is any cozier than the cave.

_**Flashback:**_

_"You will go to the castle to wait." said Jarad untying the rope on my ankle._

_"Why? What for?" I ask. "FYI, if you didn't noticed, I already said that I won't marry."_

_"You will." he simply said._

_Err! I'm furious that he think he can make me do whatever he wants, I make sure to make him pay when I get outta here._

The next thing I know, I'm here in this dungeon.

"Well..well, lookie here." sneer Darcy as she stop in front of my dungeon.

"What do you want, Darcy?"

My wrists are tied with anti-magic rope, so I can't use any powers.

"I want...to rule the whole magical dimension." she said. "Although I don't like the idea of you marrying my boyfriend, but I can cope with it if it means I can rule the magical dimension."

"Haven't you heard? Or you don't care? I. Am. Not. Marrying. Your. Stupid boyfriend. Not now, not ever. You can keep him for all I care." I said trying to contain my anger.

"Oh, you can think all you want. But one thing's for sure, you will marry him and give us your powers." and with that, she transport herself to wherever it is she always go.

"Help me, Riven." I whisper even though I don't think he will.

**With the Winx and Specialists...**

**No POV:**

"Oh no, I just broke one of my nails." complain Stella.

"Stella! Cut it out, don't be so dramatic. You can always book an appointment with a nail doctor or whatever it is you call it." groan Layla/Aisha, tired of Stella complaining the minute they started the hike up the hill in the jungle.

"Look! There's a castle up there." shout Tecna stopping and pointing at a castle on the top of the hill.

The Winx and Specialists quickly run to the castle. There're guards 'round it.

"We'll never get in that castle." groan Bloom.

"Wait a minute, I've got an idea." grin Stella.

She walk up to the guards and said, "Sir, we're here for the wedding."

"Nobody can pass." grunt one of the guards.

"I asked nicely but you leave me no choice." Stella raise her hands and yell, "Sunshine Ray!"

A flash bright light blind the guards temporarily.

"Come on guys, it's only temporarily."

The girls and boys follow Stella into the castle. There, they found Musa being force to wear a wedding ring.

"I won't and never will wear your slimy ring. You can give it to your bitchy girlfriend, Darcy." Musa is yelling in Jarad's face.

"You will." Jarad smirk and said, "Guards!"

Two guards come and one of them forcefully hold out her hand while another one pin her other arm to her side.

"Come on girls, Winx Enchantix!" Bloom yell.

The girls transform into their Enchantix and start shooting spells at Jarad. Darcy come to his aid.

"Hello, Winx. Long time no see." sneer Darcy. "But I'm afraid you won't save your friend. See? Jarad's already put the wedding ring on her finger." she point to where Musa lay weakly on the floor.

"Musa!" Riven run to where Musa is and shake her. "Musa! You will pay for this, Darcy!"

"Aw...Puppy dog, how cute." Darcy said.

Riven take out his sword and fight with Darcy. The girls join in while the other boys fight Jarad.

"Puppy dog, don't you remember the good times we had? You wouldn't want to hurt your girlfriend, would you?" said Darcy dodging Riven's attack and shooting spells at him.

"Who said you're my girlfriend? I was under a spell put by you." Riven spat.

"Aw...It seem's like these pathetic friends of yours have brainwashed you. Well never mind, I'll help you put an end to your suffering and misery." Darcy reply with venom dripping from her voice.

Darcy shoot a powerful spell at Riven.

"Nightmare Darkness"

"Riven!" Riven look to his right to find Musa charging at him pushing him out of Darcy's spell making her trap in her spell.

"Pathetic pixies." snort Darcy.

"Ahh!" Musa let out a blood-curling scream and fainted.

"Musa!" The girls run to where Musa is.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh cliffhanger (Sort of)! XD<strong>

**How did I do? Now I don't know what to write in the next chapter. Please review or PM me if you can to give me some suggestions..! Thanks! :)**


	10. Layla's gone

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in a while. I really don't have any ideas until this morning. So anyway, here's chapter 10.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**kourtney: Thanks! :)**

**Random915: You'll find out soon enough... (if you keep reading! Mwahaha!)**

**Alex winx club: Thanks! Here's chapter 10..**

**Muriforever: Read and find out. And I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit short, 'cause I don't know what to write about. :P And thanks! P.S This chapter is also very short.**

**KiryuFanGirl: Thanks! This is basically based on Musa and Riven, but...keep reading! Haha.. XD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: LaylaAisha's gone**

**No POV:**

"Musa!"

"Darcy, you and Jarad will PAY for this!" Bloom cried. "WINX CONVERGENCE!"

The Winx hold hands and form a semi-circle around Jarad and Darcy and shout in turn.

"SUN OF SOLARIA!"

"DRAGON FIRE!"

"DIGITAL WEB!"

"MORPHIX WAVES!"

"POISONOUS IVY!"

A very bright light surround the Winx and suddenly fly towards Darcy and Jarad.

"Ahh! What is happening?" Darcy yell unable to protect herself.

After the light dimmed, the Specialists see that Darcy and Jarad are in a digital cage covered with pink liquid and bind with ivy. There is a fire dragon holding a ball of light in its jaws and circling the cage preventing them from escaping.

"Come on guys, we need to take Musa and them" Layla/Aisha glare at Darcy and Jarad with failed attempt to get out. "to Alfea. Ms. Faragonda will know what to do."

The Winx and Specialists start to walk down the hill with Riven carrying Musa bridal style.

**Riven's POV:**

We finally made our way down the hill and start walking towards the ship. I look down at Musa, who is very pale. She's so beautiful and perfect. I'm sorry Musa, you risk your life to safe me. I go inside the ship and put her down on one of the bed chairs **(Chairs that can lean back and made into a bed...)** and step back to let Bloom and Flora check her.

"We need to get Musa to Alfea ASAP, or else I don't think she will wake up...forever." Flora said sadly whispering the last part.

Timmy and Tecna immediately start the ship and we all fly to Alfea on full speed. We arrive at Alfea 20 minutes later, and I carry Musa bridal style into Nurse Ofelia's office. Bloom and Sky take Darcy and Jarad to Ms. Faragonda's office to tell her the situation while the rest of us go to Nurse Ofelia's office.

"Nurse Ofelia!" Stella burst into her office and shout. "Nurse Ofelia, we need your help."

"I'm coming, no need to shout." Nurse Ofelia come out of the adjoining room beside the office. When she sees Musa, she said: "Oh my! What happened to Musa?"

I put Musa gently down on the sick bed and let Nurse Ofelia examine her. Not long after, Ms. Faragonda and Prof. Saladin come bursting in.

"What happened to Musa?"

"I suggest you all wait outside." Nurse Ofelia tell us.

We nodded and go outside to wait.

**No POV:**

"Hey guys, have you seen Layla/Aisha?" ask Bloom suddenly.

"Yeah, I think she go to her room 'cause she said something like having a headache." said Nabu.

"Oh, okay. We'll check up on her later."

Just then, Ms. Faragonda, Prof. Saladin and Nurse Ofelia come out of her office. The girls go up to her and ask her all sorts of questions.

"Is she okay? Will she wake up? She's not dead is she?" Stella ask.

"Stella!" the rest of the Winx chorus.

"What? I was just asking." protest Stella.

"Girls, calm down." Ms. Faragonda calm the girls down before speaking. "We'll meet in my office in half and hour. In the meantime, you all go to your dorms to rest for a while. Boys, you too."

"Yes, Ms. Faragonda." the girls sulk to their room.

The Winx and Specialists sit in the Winx's common room.

"I hope Musa's okay." Flora sigh sadly.

"I'll go check on Layla/Aisha." Stella said standing up.

Stella go into the room that she share with Layla/Aisha.

"Ahhhhh!"

"What's the matter, Stella?" the Winx and Specialists run to Stella and Layla/Aisha's room to find it in a mess.

"What happen?" ask Brandon.

"My room!" screech Stella. "That's what happen, and where's Layla/Aisha?"

Everyone look at Nabu.

"What are you all looking at?" Nabu ask. "I didn't do anything. I swear, she said she was going to her room."

"Whatever you say, right now we need to go to Ms. Faragonda's office." Sky sigh.

The Winx and Specialists go to Ms. Faragonda's office. Bloom knock on the door and after hearing the reply, she open the door and go in with the others following her.

"Girls and boys, please take a seat." Ms. Faragonda wave her hands and 10 more chairs magically appear in front of her desk. The Winx and Specialists all take a seat and Ms. Faragonda start talking.

"Well...as you all know, Musa was hit by a very powerful spell and have sucked a lot of energy from her, so now she's very weak and won't wake up for a few weeks." Ms. Faragonda start.

The girls gasp at the news.

"She needs to rest in order to recover her energy. But her heartbeat is very stable, so don't you all worry."

The girls and boys all sigh in relief.

"But Ms. Faragonda, Layla/Aisha's gone." Nabu said.

"What?" Ms. Faragonda said, wide eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Musa won't wake up for a few weeks. What will happen to her when she wake up, and where is LaylaAisha? Stay tune! And don't forget to review!**


	11. Help from Icy and Stormy?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update for a long time. From this chapter on, I'll be writing Layla/Aisha as Layla.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: Help from Icy and Stormy?<span>**

**No POV:**

"What happened?" Ms. Faragonda ask with concern for Layla.

"Well, Nabu said that Layla have a headache and she was going to her room. When Stella went to check on her, she found that the room they share was trashed and Layla gone." Bloom explain.

"Alright girls, you and the Specialists go back to your dorms to rest and I'll call you all if I find anything. Meanwhile, Tecna and Timmy try to detect where Layla could be. Oh and girls? Darcy and Jarad escaped while I'm at Nurse Ofelia's office."

"Oh no."

"I'll think of where they might be, but you all should rest now."

"Yes, Ms. Faragonda."

The girls and boys go back to the Winx's dorm. There they find Layla sitting on the couch.

"Layla! Where have you been?" Stella cry.

"Um...You might not believe this, but..." Layla trail off.

"But what? Sweetie, you can tell us." Flora push her to talk gently.

"Okay. Icy and Stormy have decided to help us."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, just now Icy and Stormy appear in front of me when I'm in my room." Layla explain.

"Then if they're here to help, how come the room is trashed?" ask Stella.

"Well..."

_**Flashback:**_

**_Layla's POV:_**

_I was resting in my room 'cause I have a terrible headache. Suddenly, Icy and Stormy appeared out of thin air._

_"What do you want?" I growled at them._

_"Sheesh, no need to be all defensive...We're just here to... - " Icy started._

_But I did not give her time to finished, 'cause I've already transformed._

_"WINX ENCHANTIX!"_

_"Morphix Attack!" I shoot the spell at Stormy._

_"Oof.." Stormy went flying to Stella's side of the room._

_"Stop that you, stupid pixie." Icy growl and shoot a spell._

_"Ice Spiral!"_

_I dodge the attack and shoot another spell at her._

_"Enchanted Morphix!" I aim it at her feet causing her to be stuck._

_"Curses!" She bend down and touch the Morphix making it freeze and shatter.. "Ice shard!"_

_Just then Stormy have recovered from my previous attack and is now helping Icy in attacking me._

_"Tornado Force!" she shoot the spell at me._

_I dodge the spell and shoot more spells at Icy and Stormy._

_"Ugh! I've had enough with her!" Stormy yell._

_She and Icy joined hands and yell: "Icicle Tornado!"_

_I was sucked into the tornado and brought to their lair._

_"Icicle Barrage!" Icy aim it at my feet making me hard to move._

_"What do you want with me? Let me go!" I shout at them._

_"Nah-uh, not until you help us defeat Darcy." Icy shake one of her fingers in a no action._

_"Defeat Darcy? But I thought she's your sister." I ask confuse._

_"She is, but she's ganging up with that Jarad guy and trying to take our powers." Icy start._

_"She's already take three forth of our powers for him, and she's coming for more." Stormy finish._

_"Oh..."_

_"So now, you go back to your sucker school and tell your dumb pixie friends to help us. You'll help us and at the same time, we'll help you."_

_"Fine, but first you need to stop calling us names like 'pixies', 'dummies' or anything. You call us by our names, and we'll consider helping you two. Get it?"_

_"Fine, whatever. It's fun calling these names."_

_"And you need to let me go."_

_"Yeah alright. But I better hear some good news when I come visit you tomorrow." Icy warn and let me go._

_She transported me back to Alfea._

**No POV:**

"Okay, so now Icy and Stormy wants our help and in turn they'll help us, right?" Sky double check.

"Right." Layla confirm. "How's Musa doing?"

"Ms. Faragonda said that the spell Darcy used was very powerful and have sucked a lot of energy out of Musa." Flora begin.

"She won't wake up for a few weeks in order to restore her energy." Stella continue.

"But Ms. Faragonda said that her heartbeat is stable, so you needn't worry." Tecna finish.

"Oh...Okay."

**The next day...**

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" yell Stella trying to wake Layla up.

"What is it?" ask a groggy Layla.

"Don't tell me you'forgotten. We're going to visit Musa then we need to go shopping!"

"Yes yes, no I haven't forgotten and can you please stop jumping on me?"

"Oops, sorry. Now get ready, we'll be waiting for you in the common room."

After Layla finished getting ready, she go to the common room just as Icy and Stormy come out of a portal.

"So, pixies what's your answer?"

"Didn't I tell you? Don't. Call. Us. Pixies." Layla said.

"Oops..." Stormy smile sheepishly and blush.

"Wow! I didn't know Stormy can blush." laugh Stella. The Specialists except Riven also join her.

"Whatever, it's fun. But are you all gonna help us or what?" Icy roll her eyes and ask.

"Yes. But now, we're gonna visit Musa." Layla reply.

"Okay, Stormy and me are also coming."

**Two weeks later...**

**Musa's POV:**

Oww...I feel a pain in my chest. I open my eyes to see the Winx, Specialists, Icy and Stormy crowding around me. Wait... Icy and Stormy? What're they doing here?

"Finally you woke up." Layla said with a sigh of relief.

I guess I've worried them.

"Quick, go fetch Nurse Ofelia and Ms. Faragonda." Stella tell Brandon.

"What're Icy and Stormy doing here?" I ask the Winx.

"They're helping us defeat Darcy."

"Huh? Defeat Darcy? Why?" I turn to Icy and Stormy. "Isn't she one of you?"

"Yes but..."

Icy, Stormy, the Specialists and the Winx explain the whole Darcy Jarad thing, and how they're helping my friends, and how they need my hearing to help them detect Darcy and Jarad's whereabouts.

"So how're you feeling, Musa?" Stormy ask.

"Wait, did she just call me Musa, and not pixie?" I ask the Winx pointing at Stormy. They nodded.

"They've already promised not to call us names." Flora explain.

"Okayyy... Anyway, thanks for asking, Stormy. I'm fine, actually." I smile at her, and surprisingly, she smile back.

Just then, Brandon come in with Nurse Ofelia and Ms. Faragonda.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally, Musa decided to wake up. And turns out Layla wasn't kidnapped. PM me or review to give me some ideas on what I should write in the next chapter.<strong>


	12. I don't need a guardian

**Hey, sorry I haven't update in...how long was it? A month, I think. No, two days until a month. Anyway, I'm so so sorry that I haven't been updating this story. So...here's chapter 12.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Random915: Thanks! Sorry I haven't update in a while.  
><strong>

**Muriforever: Thanks! I'll do my best.  
><strong>

**Alex winx club: Haha..Yeah. Thanks, and here's chapter 12.  
><strong>

**Paige A: Maybe. I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12: I don't need a guardian<span>**

**No POV:**

"Girls, boys, please wait outside. I need to check Musa for a minute." Nurse Ofelia tell the Winx, Specialists and Icy and Stormy.

"Yes, Nurse Ofelia."

After a few minutes, Nurse Ofelia comes out of the room Musa's in.

"Alright, now you all can go in. But I need someone to be her guardian for a few days, 'cause she's still a bit weak and may fall again. Plus, Darcy and Jarad are still on the loose." she said.

"Riven can." Stella push Riven to the front.

"Hey! Watch it!" Riven grunt not liked being pushed around.

"Okay." Nurse Ofelia smile and go to her office.

The girls all charge into the room.

"What did Nurse Ofelia say?"

"When can you be checked out?"

"How 'bout we go shopping later?"

The girls crowd around Musa and shoot her a lot of questions.

"Whoa whoa, calm down girls." Musa laugh. "The answer for your question, Bloom: Nurse Ofelia said that I'll be fully recovered in a few days, and that I should take it lightly. And Layla, maybe later in the evening. As for the shopping Stella, thanks but no thanks, I think I'll pass this trip."

"Aww...I was hoping that you could try out the dress I saw this morning." Stella pout and Brandon wrap his arm around her.

"Maybe in a few weeks." Musa reply.

"A few weeks!"

The girls laugh at Stella's reaction. The girls chat with Musa for a while. The boys go back to Red Fountain and Icy and Stormy go back to their home, or their 'lair'. Musa got checked out that evening and she decided to take a walk 'round Magix.

"But before you go, let me make a call first." Stella said stopping Musa and taking out her phone.

"What's up with her?" Musa ask the girls about Stella's behavior.

The girls smile knowingly to each other.

"Okay darling, now you can go. And expect someone at the gate." Stella inform Musa.

"Whatever."

Musa go to Alfea's front gate to see a not-so-happy Riven leaning on his hoverbike.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" Musa ask him.

"Waiting for you, what else?" Riven mumble in reply.

"Waiting for me? Why?" Musa ask in confusion.

**Riven's POV:**

Musa's so beautiful in her shirt and shorts. Oh, what am I thinking! Stupid me, I'm not really falling for her, am I?!

"Nurse Ofelia said somebody need to be your guardian, and that stupid blonde friend of yours pushed me out." I answer her question.

"I don't need a guardian, I'm old enough to take care of myself, and that 'stupid blonde' friend of mine - as you like to call it has a name, and her name is Stella." she said 'stupid blonde' with air-quotes.

I just roll my eyes and said, "Whatever, now are you planning on getting on the bike?" I ask her pointing to my hoverbike.

"No, I'm actually not planning to go on that bike. You can go back to Red Fountain and I can take my walk myself." with that she storm off into the forest.

Crap, I've made her mad, now what am I gonna do? I follow her into the forest.

"What are you doing? Didn't I tell you, I don't need a guardian."

"Who says? What if Darcy and Jarad attack you again? You're still weak, you know?" I try to reason with her.

"Oh look who's talking. Mr I'm-tough-and-grumpy actually have a heart." she said sarcastically.

Sometimes she really gets on my nerve.

"At least I'm better than you. You're not fully recovered and yet you go around denying the help that you need." I snap at her.

She stop, turn around and said to me, "I don't need any help." with that she turn around and walk deeper into the forest.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shout to her.

She didn't listen and keep on continue her way. I sigh and follow after her.

**No POV:**

After some time, Musa suddenly stop causing Riven to bump into her.

"Ouch, why did you stop?" he ask annoyed.

"'Cause I've reach where I want to go." she reply in a matter-of-fact noise.

They're in front of a lake and waterfall.

"What is this place?" Riven ask Musa.

"I call this place Silent Falls. I think I'm the only one who knows about this place." she reply.

"Why do you call this place Silent Falls? It's not even quiet. And why do you think that you're the only one who knows about it?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"No reason. Just because."

"Oh."

The two sit down on the grass at the edge of the lake and enjoy the view.

Suddenly, Darcy and Jarad appear out of no where and start shooting spells at Musa, while Darcy at Riven.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!" Musa transformed and start shooting spells at Jarad while Riven try to block the spells coming from Darcy.

"Twister Spiral!" Jarad shout.

A tornado with icicles swirling inside head towards Musa.

"AHHHHHH!" she let out a blood-curling scream before falling to the ground.

"Musa!" Riven turn to find the Winx running through the forest to where Musa is.

"Come on, Winx!" Bloom yell. "WINX ENCHANTIX!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger...! (Sort of) What will happen to Musa now? And how will Riven react? Find out in the next chapter.<strong>** Review!  
><strong>


End file.
